Somewhere to Run
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: A new hero is going around Jump City, and brutally attacking and capturing villains! After the H.I.V.E Five was attacked at their base, Kyd Wykkyd managed to escape before he was killed, but to where? Wykkyd/Raven, Chapter 2 up! :D
1. Chapter 1

A large dust cloud could be seen blooming from a seemingly deserted warehouse.

"Ah-ah-ah!" came a tutting voice. "Naughty children must be punished~" Another explosion sent shards of crates and concrete scattering in every direction.

Kyd Wykkyd shuddered as the dust settled, holding his chest where a good-sized gash now laid. He looked up wearily at where his fallen teammates lie strewn over the floor. Blood, tattered cloth and stolen items rested around and next to them. He shivered again and shrunk away from the figure floating toward him. Wykkyd propped himself against a still remaining crate, wheezing.

"_Crap.._" he cursed mentally. The figure hovered above him, smiling.

"You can't escape your punishment for your bad behavior~!" the sing-song voice chirped happily. Kyd Wykkyd gulped and bit his lip. Taking his hand from his gaping wound, he gripped his cloak, twirling it over himself and teleporting away, unaware of where he was even taking himself. As long as it wasn't _here_ that didn't really _matter_.

Raven tossed in bed again. She hadn't slept right since their last fight against the H.I.V.E. Five. She had almost gotten smashed by rubble. iAgain./i The demoness gritted her teeth. She hated being the damsel in distress. With a groan she sat up, and slid off of her dark bed. Perhaps a drink of water or maybe even some herbal tea would ease her mind. Raven looked down at her black pajamas and decided she didn't really need to change. The other Titans left not long ago to go check out a reported bombing in the Downtown district and Robin insisted she relax at the tower and cool off from the earlier fight. Since no one was home, no one would see her in her 'casual' wear and she thus had no need to change. She opened her door and almost fell backwards at the bloody heap outside of her room.

Raven turned her room's barely used lights on and saw the dark mass had a face. She hovered over it and gasped slightly.

"_Who.. Kyd Wykkyd..?_" she asked herself. "_What is he doing here! What -_happened _to him!__?_"

The pastel-purple boy made a pained face then dropped his head to the side. Raven knelt to the wounded villain, unsure if she should help him or not. It would be very un-hero-like of her to let him bleed out on the floor. She sighed and activated her magic, pressing her hand to his chest. He managed to make a hissing motion through clenched teeth at the contact with his raw wound.

"I know it hurts, but I can't let you die." she gave a flat response to his weak protesting. "Yet." she added, trying to sound darker than she was. Wykkyd looked up at her lazily. Raven furrowed her brows.

"Don't even think about it, Owl Boy. You're not going unconscious unless you want to keep bleeding out here." Raven frowned again, making him smile at her evil nature. He nodded, keeping his gaze on her. She flustered slightly. "_What a weird guy_."

Raven continued to heal him until his chest bared only a thin, long cut.

"That's all I can do right now." she curled her lips down slightly. "Can you get up?" Wykkyd looked up at her again, eyes foggy. The sorceress' lips pulled up into a sneer. "Fine. I'll help you." she managed to get out from her frown and bent down, wrapping an arm around his back and resting his arm over her neck. She lifted him up and then up onto his feet, gaining little to no help from the half asleep boy in question.

"What are you trying to _do_?" She stared at him begrudgingly. "_Help _me!" Kyd Wykkyd smiled again and tried to steady himself, in the process leaning flush against Raven's front, nearly making her squeak by the close contact. The dark girl looked down the long hallway then back to her room and, unhappily, decided that it'd be easier to take him into her room than stumble down the hall and up to the infirmary. She bit back spite as she led the woozy boy into her untouched room against everything her body told her. Raven looked around her room and then sighed in defeat at finding her bed was the only proper place to set him. She gently lowered him down and then gripped his shoulders, shaking him lightly to keep him upright and awake.

"Stay awake." she ordered and left into her bathroom. Kyd Wykkyd blinked slowly, sleep begging to overcome him. He let out a silent sigh and closed his eyes, hunching over slightly. It was difficult to stay awake after giving more than his all in the fight with that 'hero'.

Raven returned carrying a box of medical supplies and made an irritated face at the near-sleeping form on her bed. She walked over to him and dropped the box on his lap, startling him and making him look up at her.

"I said stay awake!" she growled and knelt down, unraveling a roll of gauze. "_Damn villains_."

Wykkyd looked down at the gauze and then, realizing what it was for, began to remove his gloves and shirt. He pulled at the top of his suit but evidently did not have the energy or mentality to take it completely off. Raven gritted her teeth again and stood up more, unlatching his cape and successfully removing his shirt. She tossed them on the floor and took another look at the pale teen. He was virtually asleep, red eyes closed into twitching slits. The demoness touched under his mask to remove it, but paused. "_It's wrong to take off a super's mask_."

She nodded to herself. That would be like removing Robin's mask, which would piss him off greatly no doubt. Raven took a bottle out of the box and dabbed a greasy ointment onto her fingers. She began to carefully trace around and on the wound. The sorceress then pressed a neatly folded pad of dressing over the mark, holding it there with her telekinesis. She then picked up the gauze once more and started wrapping Wykkyd's pallid chest with it, making sure the dressing stayed firmly on the cut. With one last pull of the gauze she added a pin to keep the make-shift bandage from slipping down. Raven looked up at her 'patient' and growled again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't sleep here!" she shouted at him as she rose from the ground. He didn't move. Raven inwardly kicked herself for letting him into her room in the first place. She rubbed her temples with her fingertips irritably before picking up more gauze to wrap areas on his arm. Once she finished, both of Kyd Wykkyd's biceps and his left wrist were all wrapped skillfully. Raven gripped his shoulders again, shaking him a little harder than before.

"Wake up! I don't want you sleeping on my bed!" she hissed before releasing him. The villain slumped again without her holding him up before falling backwards onto her bed. Raven twitched in anger as she watched Kyd Wykkyd sleep on top of her bed. Her hand raised, black energy circling around it before the pale boy rolled over onto his left, nuzzling into the dark purple comforter and smiling in his sleep. The sorceress let the energy in her hand deplete and slumped unhappily. She couldn't hit that boy, not right now; perhaps when he wasn't bandaged up and being so disgustingly innocent. She dropped onto the bed next to him and turned on her knees to face him. Holding under his arms, she pulled Wykkyd up so he was laying on the bed normally and covered his broken body with her sheets and comforter.

"Karma better remember this act of kindness." she mumbled before crawling into the bed on the far left side. She wanted as much distance between the H.I.V.E Five member and herself as possible. Raven squirmed and rolled over, only to see a pale smiling face not a foot in front of her's. She growled and slunk back, pushing him away as she did and putting a pillow between her and Wykkyd. She rolled over once more, facing the wall of her room. Slowly her eyes began to close. At least now she could sleep.

**Author's notes:**

Haha finally! :D My first chapter story in years! I know not many people like Wykkyd/Raven, mostly because he's such a wallflower. :/ HE NEEDED MORE SCREEN TIME.

Anyway, I hope you all like this! I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, and the rating will change from T-M depending on what I feel like putting in here ;D

Review please!

**/Feb. 16th, 2011/**

OMG. Wow I didn't think that many people would be interested. Alright well, I fell in love again so, hopefully I can update this yes? : I fixed up this chapter, went back and made some dialogue changes and such so, maybe it's better now? xD idk~ Thank you all so much! Ilu~


	2. Chapter 2

Raven shifted slowly under her comforter. Her mental clock told her it was already late morning, but she was unable to convince herself to get up, so she continued to lie in a semi-conscious ball in her bed. After a moment, she shifted again, more awake now. It was then she realized that she wasn't wrapped in her blankets alone, but in someone's arms as well. Her violet eyes shot open as she felt warm breath on her neck. Raven turned in this someone's loose hold quickly, eyes glowing white in anger at her personal space being invaded. This dissipated quickly however, as she came nose to nose with a very much asleep Kyd Wykkyd. Her brows furrowed and her eyes shown bright white again as she pushed him violently away from her.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled at him heatedly. The angry demoness didn't receive a response, only a stunned villain who quickly gripped at his chest wound with a pained face. He clenched his teeth and, propping himself up with his elbow, looked down at his bandaged chest under his trembling fingers. Slowly, a thin line of blood surfaced on the gauze, widening as it went. Raven's eyes returned to normal, but her scowl stayed on her pale face. Wykkyd looked up to her with a confused, pleading look. She exhaled heavily out of her nose before muttering an irritated "Fine."

She rose from the bed, walking to her bathroom. Kyd Wykkyd pressed his fingers to his wound again, wincing. He didn't _remember_ cuddling this Raven girl last night. The last thing he _did_ remember was her wrapping up his chest and just being _so very tired. _He sighed.

"_Probably made this horribly awkward." _He thought to himself bitterly. As if it wasn't already. He looked up as she exited her bathroom, carrying the same box he vaguely remembered from last night. She set the box on the ground and kneeled on her knee.

"Turn to me." She growled, opening a new package of gauze. Wykkyd did as he was told, removing the covers and slowly swinging his legs over the edge of her bed. He secretly wondered if he was the first boy she had ever shared this bed with. A small played at his lips as he thought so.

"_No wonder she's so viciously shy."_

The violet haired girl unrolled the wrapping slightly, before setting it down and unraveling her 'companion's bandage. He winced again when she slowly peeled the last bit of it away. Her thin finger continued to clean the gash again. As she started to dress his wounds for a second time, Wykkyd couldn't help but admire her skilled hands so quickly covering him in gauze again. He scoffed in his head. She probably did this all the time for her teammates and such. A sudden ping of horror washed over him. His teammates, his _family_, he had left then behind, they could be _dead_ for all he knew. His shoulders shook and his head lowered as sorrow began to fill him. Raven added a pin to the bandage.

"There." She stated bluntly, irritation still evident in her voice. She looked up to him, only to become concerned herself at his hurt expression. As she continued to stare, she realized his gaze wasn't on her herself, but just into space, as if lost in a horrible thought. The young sorceress stood, and not knowing what to say to this boy, returned to the bathroom to change into her typical attire. When she returned, she found Kyd Wykkyd in the same spot, except for the fact his elbows where now resting on his knees, his arms hanging loosely from them. She raised a brow at him before coughing into her fist.

"I'm going to go talk to Robin about this." She told him. "And maybe bring you some breakfast." She added, before leaving her room. Wykkyd barely heard the door slide shut before continuing his thoughts of guilt.

* * *

Raven exited the elevator and walked into the main room or Titans Tower. She noted Cyborg and Beast Boy bickering about what to cook for breakfast, and if it was okay or not okay to kill a pig for its fatty bacon, and Starfire, who was drinking some kind of condiment. Raven shivered before her eyes moved to Robin, who was obviously sleep deprived and typing furiously at the main computer. Deciding she rather converse with an insomniac Robin rather that her other already-hyped-up team members, and seeing as he was the one she was _supposed_ to find and talk to, she walked to him. She stopped shortly behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she questioned dryly. Robin shot up a little, obviously unaware of her presence prior to her speaking up. He turned to her, worry evident on his face.

"Last night, at the bombing site. It wasn't a bombing site. There was an attack; on the H.I.V.E Five's new base. There was blood everywhere, but no bodies, just pieces of Gizmo's gadget's here and eyeballs from Seemore there. I don't know what happened; I don't know of any of the H.I.V.E's enemies besides us." He rubbed his temples in frustration. "-Especially ones so brutal." Raven's eyes widened at this new information.

"_That's what.. Wykkyd.." _She thought in concern. She bit her lip slightly, unable to shake the feeling of guilt bubbling up inside of her.

"Wow that's.. horrible." She murmured and averted her eyes. "I uh.. it's weird to say but, I hope they're alright.." she eyed Robin curiously as she spoke, to see his reaction.

"Yeah, me too." He nodded before returning to the computer. Raven let out a silent sigh and made her way to the kitchen area, where Cyborg had won as usual and was currently cooking ungodly amounts of bacon. She couldn't bring herself to tell Robin about Kyd Wykkyd just yet, he was obviously still shaken up about the whole thing. As she approached the kitchen, Cyborg spun around, waving a pan full of bacon in her face.

"Hey Rae! Want some _delicious_, _mouth-waterin', real-meat_ baco~on?" He eyed Beast Boy smugly with each word, making the smaller, green boy frown deeply.

"No way, man! Raven never eats your disgustin' bacon anyway! She always wants tea or somethin'!" he huffed angrily. Cyborg waved the pan at Raven again.

"Cmon Ra~ae, you know you want some~" He gave a bigger, smugger smile at his green companion. Beast Boy was about to protest again, when the violet-haired girl in question spoke up.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have some." She looked away. "Actually, would you want to make me a big breakfast, Cyborg? I'm uhm, kind of hungry."

Raven turned to look out the window as Cyborg whooped and hollered and Beast Boy yelled at him about being insensitive to the Earth's creatures. She made a worried expression.

"What happened?" she murmured softly to herself.

After a few minutes, Cyborg presented her with a large plate with sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes _and_ waffles. Raven took it with her telekinesis, levitating it over her right hand as she stirred her tea with her left. Beast Boy made a begrudged face at Cyborg.

"There is _no way_ she's going to eat all of that! You're going to waste it!" he bent his ears back. Cyborg patted his head, assuring him that Raven was a 'big girl' and she could 'take care of her breakfast'. Raven held her hand out to two glasses; one with milk and one with tea, making them float after her, along with 'her' breakfast as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd looked up from the bed as the door opened again. His red eyes widened at the size of the plate Raven had floating after her. She continued to walk towards him, and then, gently, placed the plate and glasses on the floor to the right of her bed. Wykkyd watched her as she sat in front of the platter and folded her legs. She looked up at him and, getting the message, he slunk off of the bed and onto the floor and propped himself up against the wall. She picked up her cup of tea and took a sip from it.

"Hope you're not a vegan or something." She smiled from behind her mug. Wykkyd looked from the plate back to her and gave an unsure smile before shaking his head 'no'. She nodded. "Good. It's all yours then, except for uh.." Raven looked over the plate before plucking up a piece of toast. "—this." She took a bite of it.

Wykkyd blinked at her a couple of times before nodding in satisfaction and taking a bite of bacon. He widened his eyes a little as he realized exactly how hungry he was. He began to nearly _devour_ the food before him, and Raven simply watched him in slight, but not total, disbelief. She _did_ live with three teenage boys herself, and one Starfire, so it wasn't a very uncommon sight, at least not for her. She sighed as she became more comfortable and continued to sip her tea, allowing her acquaintance to _eat_ his strength back

**Author's notes:**

Haha wow, I actually finished a chapter! I'm so proud of myself :D Yeeey!

It's kinda late/early if there's any mistakes I'll reread and fix them later xD Thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
